


You're Who I Want

by injunoir



Series: You.You.You. [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bits of fluff, Im sorry Kun and Ten, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, idk what else to tag, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunoir/pseuds/injunoir
Summary: It's the start of a seemingly amazing relationship. But one unforgettable mistake that is somehow forgiven, leads to the beginning of the worse.





	You're Who I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !! Finally, I bring to you the before of the events in You Know I Love You (I Know) !! Please note that there is cheating involved, so be wary of that! This is the story of how they met, started dating, and the first cheating incident. Enjoy and let me know your thoughts :D
> 
> Another note, this _can_ be read as a stand alone!

It was summer and Jaehyun was finally convinced to go out of the house and join his friends. They made plans to go out to a bar - well, a _gay_ bar

Jaehyun had resorted to catching up on anime shows he'd begun but school got in the way of finishing. Normally, he would say no but he'd been feeling lonely and missed actually going out with his friends.

He let Doyoung choose his outfit since he was too lazy to choose one himself. Doyoung picks out his tight, leather jeans and his nicest, white button up. Mark, another one of Jaehyun’s friends, had invited himself over and proclaimed himself as Jaehyun’s dog sitter along with his boyfriend, Donghyuck.

_“Hyung will you pretty please let me do your makeup?”_

And that's what led to Jaehyun’s glittery makeup. He'd even managed to stop Donghyuck from putting glitter all over his face and arms by saying, “I don't want to end up looking like Edward from Twilight.” He kind of regretted it because it led to a heavy discussion between Mark and Donghyuck over whether Jacob or Edward deserved Bella.

Doyoung, who’d also gotten convinced to get his makeup done by Donghyuck (he was actually forced but that fact wasn't important), had to sneak himself and Jaehyun out of Jaehyun’s own apartment. If the two youngest, specifically Donghyuck, suddenly remembered them, they'd never leave due to the endless discussion they were having.

The two got to the bar quickly, immediately spotting their other friends - Xiaojun, Lucas, Taeyong, and Kun.

“Hey losers,” Doyoung says as soon as they get to the table.

All the boys greet each other, then resuming the conversation they were having before the two arrived.

“So, what are you guys talking about?” Jaehyun asks, relaxing against his seat.

“Ten,” Taeyong says and Jaehyun purses his lips, “he’s apparently single again.”

“_Again_?” Doyoung shakes his head while taking a sip from his drink, “Isn't that the third break up this month?”

Xiaojun snorts, “Yup, and guess who's in the middle of _this_ breakup?”

“Sicheng,” all the boys say at the same time.

They all laugh, “Hey but- is Sicheng actually a bad guy?”

The others turn to Jaehyun who stared back in confusion.

“Well, we wouldn't really know,” Kun shrugs, “We just know about him because after each break up Ten has, he's going to Sicheng.”

“Oh.”

“Aren't they exes?” Lucas asks, shoving Jaehyun's arm away after a poor attempt to steal his drink.

“Yeah,” Doyoung snorts, “but they keep hooking up.”

Jaehyun leans over the table and grabbing the drink in Taeyong’s hand and drinks it, “Ooh, fruity.”

“Jaehyun is designated driver, right?” Kun asks, glancing at Jaehyun who drank from Taeyong’s cup.

“Nope,” Xiaojun shakes his head, “I am.”

The group continued to talk, the discussion over Ten long forgotten. After many (poor) attempts to steal more drinks, Jaehyun huffs and stands up.

“I'm going to go to the bar.”

“I'll go with you,” Doyoung gets up as well.

“No!” Kun shouts, stepping over Lucas and grabs his arm, “Come with me to dance, Jaehyun’s a big boy.”

“Well yeah but–”

“Kun hyung is right!” Jaehyun grins, “Go dance Doyo, I can go on my own, don't worry.”

Before Doyoung can say anything, Jaehyun was already gone. He gets to the bar, ordering what he assumes was the same drink Taeyong had and looks around the room. The music was loud, lots of bodies dancing on the dance floor, and lots more standing around and drinking with their friends. He spots Doyoung and Kun, the two dancing closely and Jaehyun snorts when he notices Doyoung step on Kun’s foot.

He turns around when he feels a tap on his shoulder and sees the bartender set his drink in front of him. Jaehyun says thank you before spinning back around with his drink, humming along to the song playing.

That's when he sees him.

A tall boy with dark curls, a leather jacket over the white shirt that is tucked into his ripped skinny jeans. He notices the ‘W’ stitched onto the collar of his jacket and his eyes trailed up to his face, where their eyes met for the first time.

Jaehyun’s cheeks begin to heat up as he watches the other openly check him out, a smirk on his lips. When his eyes are back on Jaehyun’s, he turns to his friend, muttering some words before making his way towards him.

His friend - Jaehyun notices - is Ten—the one his friends had just been talking about. His breath hitches as his eyes are set back onto the stranger who was nearing him and he realizes that he might just be Dong Sicheng. He was right.

“Hi there handsome,” The stranger goes to the seat beside him, looking at him in curiosity.

Jaehyun turns his chair around, facing him, “Hey.”

“Name’s Dong Sicheng, what about you, pretty?”

_Holy shit_, Jaehyun thinks as he stares in awe, _how the hell is he so beautiful?_

“I'm, uh,” Jaehyun chuckles nervously, “Jung Jaehyun.”

“Jaehyun,” Oh yeah, Jaehyun loves his name coming out of his mouth, “pretty name for a pretty boy.”

“Thank you,” Jaehyun blushes, clearing his throat, “I think you're very handsome as well… I see God does pay a little extra attention to some people.”

Sicheng laughs, “Aren't you quite the charmer? What are you drinking?”

Jaehyun snaps out of his thoughts and stares at his drink, “Um, I don't know actually...just asked for the fruity, pink drink.”

Sicheng hums, “So, Jaehyun, are you alone tonight?”

“Here with a few friends,” Jaehyun shakes his head, “and you?”

“I'm here alone, was thinking of leaving since there wasn't anything exciting here but,” Sicheng stretches out his arm and moves a strand of hair away from Jaehyun’s face, “I found a pretty boy name Jaehyun and I might just stay a bit longer.”

Jaehyun lets out a small laugh, finishing off his drink, “You keep calling me pretty…Do you really think I am?”

“Of course you are, should be illegal or something to be _this_ good looking.”

Jaehyun looks back to his table, noticing Xiaojun on his phone, Yukhei beside him and looking at the phone as well. He looks around and spots Taeyong with Ten, finding it odd. Then, he spots Doyoung and Kun making out while dancing.

He turns back to Sicheng,

“Hey, how about you leave early instead… but with me?”

Sicheng smirks, “You suggesting what I think you're suggesting?”

Jaehyun grins, hopping off his seat, “My place or yours, either works.”

Jaehyun looks at his friends talking as they eat. They were at a restaurant near campus for lunch. It was the day after they went to the club and they all met together to hang out. Jaehyun had woken up on his bed alone, and he couldn't help but feel disappointed. But then he found the note on his bedside table.

_"Hey pretty, I had fun last night and would like to get to know you better. Had to go to work but hopefully we can meet up again? I'll leave my number on the back, hope to get a text from you xx —Sicheng"_

He did text him. Jaehyun also felt guilty for keeping it away from his friends, and especially for ditching them at the club. He stares at them laughing and joking around, even sharing some food with each other.

He bits his lip, setting down his chopsticks.

“I slept with Dong Sicheng,” he blurts out.

All talking and laughter stopped. He looked down at his lap as he waited for someone to say something.

“You did?”

It was Doyoung who spoke first. His voice, Jaehyun noticed, was slightly wavering.

“I did.” Jaehyun confirmed. He looked up, seeing all the shocked expressions, though noticing Kun was still on his phone and eating. “I also got his number and I think I wanna keep seeing him.”

“Well good for you.” Kun hums, putting his phone away and narrowing his eyes at him, “So where's he now? Shouldn't you guys have spoken about it or something in the morning?”

“He left for work,” Jaehyun hurriedly replies, “and left a note… so obviously we couldn't…”

“Right, right,” Kun scoffs, “if he's ‘at work’, then who's that over there?”

Kun points to the other side of the restaurant, Jaehyun following the direction he was pointing at and found a table with three people. Ten, a girl, and…Sicheng.

“He probably left early?” Jaehyun turns back to him in a shrug, “Besides, why are you being that way with me, Kun hyung?”

Kun rolled his eyes and went back to eating, choosing not to answer him. Taeyong, who’d been sitting beside him, elbowed him.

“Jaehyun,” Xiaojun cuts in, “If you want to, go ahead. Like we've said before, he doesn't seem like a bad guy, he seems pretty sweet. Just ask him out and see how it goes, yeah?”

Jaehyun smiles and nods quickly, “Yeah! You're right, thank you Junnie.”

“Jae…” Doyoung mutters, “are you sure you want to? With _him_?”

“Well—_yeah_, I thought it over and I want to get to know him. He was really nice to me last night before what happened and… I really think this could go somewhere great.”

Doyoung frown, choosing to instead focus on his food. Jaehyun misses the looks the others - minus Kun - throw at Doyoung. The looks of sympathy for him.

“How's everything going with Sicheng?”

Jaehyun flushes, continuing to play the game on his phone. He was laying on the couch at Xiaojun’s apartment. He, Taeyong, Yukhei, and Doyoung were there to spend the night after a gruesome week of college.

“They're going great,” Jaehyun says, eyes still on his phone.

"Are you guys official yet?" Xiaojun grins, not missing the way Jaehyun slightly freezes.

"Not yet," Jaehyun says, "but hopefully soon."

“Stop playing your game and pay attention to us,” Yukhei whines, leaning over to take it from him.

“I'm playing with Sicheng, stop,” Jaehyun whined, pulling his phone out of Yukhei’s reach.

“Leave him, he's love sick.” Taeyong chuckled, playfully rolling his eyes, “Where's Kun anyways?”

“I don't know, something about meeting some other friends,” Doyoung shrugged, eyes on the tv.

“Hey, Jaehyun?” Xiaojun frowns, “Is something going on between you and Kun-ge?”

“Hm?” Jaehyun frowns, finally turning his phone off and looking at him, “What do you mean?”

“Well, you and Kun-ge have been avoiding each other. I also noticed he tends to stay away from you _and_ is always glaring at you or something.”

Jaehyun's frown deepened, “I didn't do anything. He and I aren't even that close like we are, we only talk or see each other when all of us are together.”

“That's weird…” Xiaojun hums.

“I'll talk to him next time I see him,” Taeyong sighs.

“Hey Doie,” Jaehyun whispers, said boy humming in response, “do you think Kun hyung hates me?”

“No one could ever hate you jaejae,” Doyoung pinches his cheek, resulting in the younger whining and pushing his arm away.

“Don't be biased just because you and the guys don't.”

“I'm not, you loser.” Doyoung rolls his eyes, “You're a _very_ likeable person. Very unlikely for someone to dislike you.”

“Fine.” Jaehyun huffs, turning his phone back on.

“How are you two doing anyway?” Doyoung leans his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, watching the boy play.

“We're doing really good,” Jaehyun giggles, “I've never felt so...happy and loved by someone.”

“_Hey,_” Doyoung fake pouts, “what about us?”

Jaehyun snorts, “Someone who _isn't_ a friend. A boyfriend. You already know what happened last time with that asshole. This time, I can see a bright future with Sicheng…”

Doyoung swallows his hurt, “That's great to hear. You deserve that.”

“Does this mean we can't call you two ‘lovebirds’ anymore?” Xiaojun buts into the conversation.

Doyoung rolls his eyes as Jaehyun’s cheeks heat up. Taeyong shakes his head, a smile on his lips, as he watches from the other couch.

“—and then after I took the puppy to the rescue shelter, I was so sad while walking back home because he was so cute and I really, really wanted to adopt him.”

The two were at Sicheng’s place, having lunch together. After Jaehyun sent Sicheng the first text, they'd been going back and forth for a month. The two occasionally meeting up.

Sicheng chuckles, handing Jaehyun the small bowl with strawberries, “And why didn't you keep him?”

Jaehyun sighs dramatically, a pout on his lips, “Because at the time, I lived in these apartments with my best friend Doyoung and he doesn't like dogs! He says they're _way_ too energetic, are always making noise, and they'll make a huge mess! He even had the _audacity_ to say he hates dogs and prefers cats! How dare he!?”

“Hey—_I'm_ a cat person?”

Jaehyun's hands freeze as he holds a strawberry, narrowing his eyes at the male in front of him, “But do you hate dogs? Like– what are your thoughts on dogs?”

“I _don't_ hate them,” Sicheng laughs, “I just like a more peaceful environment, get what I mean? Not that dogs can't be peaceful, but cats tend to do their own thing while you do _your_ own thing. Know what I mean?”

“I completely understand that,” Jaehyun nods, proceeding to eat his strawberry, “I guess I can live with that. You get a pass.”

“That's good.” Sicheng nods and resumes to pour the wine in their glasses.

“You know,” Jaehyun tilts his head as he watches, “I've never tried wine before.”

“Really? Well, it's not that bad, I even got a fruity one since I noticed you liked those flavors.”

“I'm touched,” Jaehyun gives an impressed smile.

Sicheng winked at him as he sipped from his glass. Jaehyun grins, doing the same and he lets out a whine.

“This is so _good_.”

Sicheng stiffens, slightly teething into the rim of his glass, and he then recollects himself. He smiles at Jaehyun, nodding, before turning back to his food.

“Jaehyun, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Jae, you don't even _use_ Facebook anymore.”

“I know,” Jaehyun pouts, a slight flush to his cheeks, “but I wanted to let the oldies who follow me know that I'm no longer single!”

“No offense, but I don't think they care.” Xiaojun snorts, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

“I don't care, at least them and the people who follow my Instagram and Twitter now know I'm officially off the market,” Jaehyun grins proudly.

“_Right_,” Kun scoffs to himself, rolling his eyes as he continues to skim through his textbook.

Jaehyun's smile falls, turning his head down to his own work. Xiaojun quickly notices the tension growing and he clears his throat, “So, either of you going to the party this weekend?”

“Which one?” Kun asks, eyes never leaving his work.

“The one Ten is throwing, obviously.” Xiaojun sniffles, “Supposedly everyone willing to go is welcomed.”

“I'm going.” Kun confirms, “I was personally invited by Ten himself.”

“I don't know,” Jaehyun frowns, looking over at Xiaojun, “Maybe if the rest of the guys - Doyo especially - I'll be there.”

Kun snorts, “Of course, always following Doyoung around like a dog on a leash.”

“Kun hyung, what did I ever do to you? What can I do to fix this?”

Kun looks up, eyes narrowing on Jaehyun, “There's nothing you can do, Jaehyun. I never liked you to begin with, therefore, there's nothing to fix. You really can't fix something when there was _nothing_ to begin with.”

Jaehyun's words get caught in his throat as he stares back at Kun with wide and tear filled eyes. Xiaojun is startled, sitting between the two. Kun faintly smirks, breaking eye contact with Jaehyun and begins to pack up his things.

“See you at the party, Xiaojun.” Kun says and walks away.

Xiaojun doesn't even say anything or stare after him as his gaze is set worriedly on Jaehyun. Said boy only stares ahead, fighting back the urge to cry.

“Jae...I'm so sorry. Let's go, yeah?” Xiaojun says his words cautiously, slowly putting his stuff away. He hangs a strap of his bag on one shoulder and leans forward to help Jaehyun with his things.

“I'm sorry Xiao…” Jaehyun mutters.

“There's nothing you should feel sorry for. Let's go Jae.”

“Are you sure you're okay?”

Jaehyun sighs, “Yes chengie, i swear.”

Sicheng let's out a breathy chuckle, “I can read right through you babe, i know something's wrong, but I'll respect that you need time to yourself.”

Jaehyun throws the guilt he feels away and turns over in his bed, “Thank you so much…”

“No need to thank me.” Sicheng grins, “By the way, you coming to the party at Ten’s place later?”

Jaehyun groans, “Most likely not, I'm feeling kinda down so I’d rather stay in bed.”

“Do you want me to come over and keep you company?”

“Wanna say yes but you should go and have some fun, I don't wanna keep you from that.”

“You're my boyfriend, Jaehyun, I'll choose you over any stupid party.”

Jaehyun's cheeks flush as he groans, “_stop_, you know cheesy stuff like that make me weak.”

“I know,” Sicheng chuckles, “but I'm serious.”

“And so am I. Go to the party, I'll be fine, I promise. If anything is wrong I'll call you.”

“You better,” Sicheng hums, “I gotta go now. Since I'll be going to the party, I'm going to help Ten set up everything. Take care babe, love you.”

Jaehyun lets out a quiet laugh, “Okay, love you too. Have fun!”

Jaehyun ends up awkwardly standing in the corner of the room away from the sweaty bodies. He holds a cup of a fruity drink Taeyong got him and is doing his best to pick up on the conversation Doyoung is having with another guy.

He gives up after a few minutes and darts his eyes around the room in boredom in hopes of finding Sicheng. He'd sent him a text that he ended up going because of Doyoung and threats from Donghyuck, but he never received a reply - nor did he at least read it.

He spots Kun instead, seemingly flirting with Ten judging by the lingering touches and bashful smile of Tens. He watches them, not being able to hold back the wave of sadness that overcomes him as he remembers Kun’s words.

A new person joins them. One Jaehyun knows best. Sicheng puts his arm around Kun, ruffling Ten’s hair in the process and Jaehyun frowns. He notices the way the three seem to be in their own world.

However, he fails to notice Kun’s gaze spotting him slumped in the chair he'd just sat on. Kun smirks and whispers into Ten’s ear as Sicheng pulled away to talk to someone else. Ten glances to where Jaehyun was at before looking back at Kun with a smile and a curt nod.

Jaehyun’s frown deepens as Kun and Ten whisper into both of Sicheng’s ears and they start to leave. He gets a bad feeling in his stomach as he watches them disappear past the staircase.

But Jaehyun trusts Sicheng so he doesn't investigate. He just sits in his chair, slowly sipping from his cup, and just watches people dance and bounces his leg to the beat of the music.

It was a mistake, he realizes, after he watches Kun’s Instagram story (which was set for close friends - where Jaehyun wasn't apart of before). He watches the videos of he, Ten, and Sicheng together; doing things Sicheng shouldn't be doing with anyone other than Jaehyun seeing as they were _dating_.

His heart ached as he watched them, tears prickling in his eyes. He choked out a sob as he dropped his phone, grabbing the attention of his friends - Yukhei, Doyoung, Taeyong, and Xiaojun - who were sprawled across his living room. 

“Jae are you okay?” Doyoung quickly rushes to his side.

“I–I–” but his words get caught in his throat as he sobs into Doyoungs chest.

Taeyong and Yukhei go to him as well; Taeyong rubbing his back and Yukhei running his hand through his hair. Xiaojun grabs Jaehyun's phone instead, unlocking it and seeing Kun’s instagram profile pop up. He goes onto his story and sees the videos himself just as a dm from the said guy comes in.

_Yikes, you've gotten yourself a guy who'll easily cheat on you. By the way, he was amazing xx_

Xiaojun’s nose flares in anger as he glares at Kun’s profile. He goes to the dm and replies, _Hey, Xiaojun here, hope you're fucking proud of yourself you disgusting piece of shit._

Xiaojun hands the phone to Yukhei, muttering ‘check his story’ as he back hugs Jaehyun. Yukhei audibly gasps, passing the phone to Taeyong and he and Doyoung watch the videos with growing anger.

“Those fucking assholes,” Doyoung hisses. “I'm going to kill them - all three of them.”

“This is my fault Jae,” Xiaojun sniffles, “I told you to go for it.”

“_No_,” Jaehyun manages to choke out.

Yukhei shakes his head. “God, don't say that Xiao, It's Sicheng's fault. He's the one to blame—him _and_ Ten and Kun. Not you.”

Jaehyun’s phone dings in Doyoung’s hand. He looks at the screen and immediately scowls. He tosses the phone to Xiaojun instead.

“It's Sicheng,” Xiaojun says, “He's ‘sorry’ for not seeing the messages last night and wants to meet up later.”

Taeyong pulls away from Jaehyun, grabbing his phone and then raising it to his ear.

“What are you doing?” Yukhei asks him, head tilting to the side.

“Sorry, Taeyong here. Jaehyun isn't available today, tomorrow, or ever if it comes to you. So what, you thought Jaehyun wouldn't find out about what you did last night with Ten and Kun? Don't even give me the bullshit of denying it, there are videos that Kun uploaded just for Jaehyun to see. Listen, don't try calling Jaehyun again, understood? Bye.”

Sicheng did call again, and he called during a time Jaehyun was alone. He'd been texting multiple times, even sending a large block of text apologizing that Jaehyun never replied to.

Jaehyun stared at his phone, the muting it, and proceeding to read the book in his hand. Then his phone dings, indicating he has received a message. He glances at it, _at least call me when it gets there. please._ He frowned, _when what gets there?_

Later that day as he was channel surfing, his doorbell sounds through the room. He grumbles, not wanting to see anyone that day to suffer on his own, but still gets up quickly to open it.

He finds a boy not much older than he is, wearing the uniform of the flower shop from down the street. He furrows his brows, confused, and sees the bouquet he holds in his hands.

“Hi there! I'm assuming you are Jung Jaehyun?” He nods, confirming, “This was ordered for you, you'll find a notecard as well.”

Jaehyun bows his head, taking the vase as he mutters a thank you before saying goodbye and shutting his door. He walks to the counter in his kitchen, setting it down, and grabbing the heart shaped card.

_"Jaehyun, I'm really sorry. I know what happened was wrong, but I swear on my life that I was drunk and don't remember a thing. You know you're the only one in my mind at all times. The only one I truly love. You know I love you, right? Not Kun, not Ten, but you. Please give me a chance to fix things. I can't let you go so soon. Please, Jaehyun. — Sicheng x"_

He swallows thickly, pulling his phone out. His thumb hovers over his number for a second or two before finally pressing on the contact.

_"Jaehyun?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neofleur)


End file.
